


Man & Wife

by Sazula



Series: Mrs Hastings [12]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Shaun get your marriage off to a wonderful start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man & Wife

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Valentine's Day, but I didn't get it finished in time XD

“Shaun, you are aware that this usually is done when the bride and groom enter their home for the first time, right? Not on the way to the hotel room on the wedding night?”

Shaun looked at you in his arms, eyebrow raised. “I can put you down if you want?”

“Hmm...no, I'm good here.” You grinned cheekily, winding your arms around his neck.

Shaun chuckled and kissed the top of your head. “I thought you might say that.”

“You know me so well, _husband_ ,” you smirked with a wink. “Oh, you know what this reminds me of? That time we were in Belgium.”

“On our first mission together?” Shaun asked. You hummed in confirmation. “How so?”

“Come on, don't you remember?” you pressed, craning your neck to look at him. “This was how we made our way back to the van!”

Shaun looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. “Ah, yes, now I remember. You could barely walk, even though you insisted you were fine.”

“I _was_ fine,” you harrumphed, waving your hand dismissively. “Just a little slower on my feet than usual. You were just being impatient.”

“If you say so, my love,” Shaun said, shaking his head fondly at you. He stopped in front of the door to your room. “Here we are. You’re going to have to get the key, it’s in the inside pocket of my jacket.”

You slipped your hand into his jacket, tugging out the small keycard. “Got it. You're going to have to move a little; I can't reach to unlock the door.”

He tilted you forward slightly. “How's that?”

“Perfect!” You unlocked the door and pushed it open. “Alright, you can put me down now.”

Shaun stepped inside and set you down. You headed inside, the soft clack of your heels against the wooden floor echoing through the room. After flicking on the small lamp in the corner of the room, you turned and admired yourself in the mirror.

“I have to say, I look damn good all dolled up like this,” you said approvingly, giving a little twirl. “I think should always dress like this, you know, add a little glamour to my work.”

Shaun came up next to you, wrapping an arm around you and holding you close. “Wouldn’t that be a little impractical? I agree, you look damn amazing, but I can’t see you climbing up anything too well in those heels.”

“I’d find a way, I’m fairly resourceful.” You looked at your reflections for a moment, a small smile on your face as you took in the image of you and Shaun as bride and groom.

“What’s that smile for?” Shaun asked, turning you so you were facing him.

“I was just thinking how good we look together,” you replied, fiddling with the knot of his tie, loosening it slightly. “Like this is how it was always meant to be between us.”

Shaun smiled widely, resting his forehead against yours and bringing his hands up to caress your cheeks. “And you say _I'm_ the soppy one.”

“Well, clearly I’ve been spending too much time with you,” you joked, removing his tie and dropping it to the ground.

“Is that a bad thing?” He skimmed his hands down your back to pull the zip of your dress open, his mouth hovering teasingly above yours as he spoke.

You gave him a coquettish look. “Not at all,” you breathed before leaning forward slightly to meet his lips with your own. He sighed blissfully at the gentle touch as he eased your wedding dress to the floor, leaving you standing in a puddle of fabric wearing just your heels and lingerie. You reluctantly pulled yourself away from Shaun to step out of the gathered material, smiling to yourself as you felt his hungry gaze rove over your scantily clad figure.

“ _Bloody hell_ ,” he whispered, his voice laced with desire. “If I'd have known you were wearing this I'd have got you up here much sooner.”

“I'm glad you approve,” you hummed, turning and deliberately bending over in the most provocative way you could to pick your dress up. “I spent ages choosing these.”

“Time well spent,” Shaun murmured. He took a few steps forward until he was pressed against your back. His hands settled on your waist and he ghosted his lips across your shoulder, sending a shiver down your spine. “I'm a very lucky man to have such a gorgeous wife.”

“You're only saying that because you want to get into my pants,” you teased, dress still clutched in your hands.

“Damn, I've been caught out,” Shaun said, smirking. He pecked a kiss to your cheek before moving away. You heard him shrug out of his jacket and kick off his shoes as you draped your dress over the armchair in the corner of the room.

“You know, I still think Gavin could have gotten another team to do this Copenhagen mission,” you grumbled, unpinning your hair and slipping out of your heels. “It's only a little bit of breaking and entering. He could send anyone to do that, but _nooo_ , he has to send us.”

“Is complaining about Gavin really what you want to be doing right now?” Shaun asked.

You looked over your shoulder at him. He was laying on the bed in just his suit trousers, hands behind his head as he stared at you. He looked positively edible.

You shot him a salacious grin. “Why, did you have something in mind?”

“I might have.”

“Oh? Care to tell me what?”

“If you come over here I could just _show_ you.”

You strutted over to Shaun, crawling onto the bed and moving so you were straddling his hips. He looked up at you with a lustful gaze, hands caressing your thighs.

“ _Christ_ , you're beautiful,” he moaned. His fingers danced along the edge of your underwear before pulling it aside, exposing yourself to him and causing your breath to hitch in anticipation.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you hissed as his thumb rubbed your clit slowly, your hands gripping his shoulders as pleasurable jolts of electricity shot through you at his touch.

“Do you like that?” Shaun's voice was strained as he watched you gasp above him.

“Y-yes,” you nodded, your hips rocking against his hand and your nails digging into his skin. “ _God,_ Shaun.”

“Why don't you bring that pretty little cunt up here so I can taste you?”

“You and that dirty mouth of yours...such a way with words.” You climbed off of him to wriggle out of your underwear, grinning as he hummed appreciatively at you unclasping your bra and tossing it to the side to leave yourself naked before him. Shaun's hands found yours and he pulled on them gently, encouraging you to move further up the bed towards him. Leaning forward you captured his lips in a passionate kiss, nibbling at his bottom lip and eliciting a low moan from deep within his chest. He murmured your name in between kisses, his voice full of adoration like he was speaking a sacred prayer.

“Did you want something, Shaun?” you asked innocently as he nipped along your jaw.

“Don't play coy. You know _exactly_ what I want, you little vixen,” Shaun growled against your ear, slipping a hand down your back to squeeze your bum. “I want to bury my face in your sweet cunt and make you scream my name.”

“I can hardly refuse an offer like that, can I? “ you sassed, a soft laugh escaping you as Shaun impatiently tugged at your hips, silently begging. “Especially as you're _so_ insistent.” You positioned yourself so your knees were either side of his head and lowered yourself for him to reach.

“You're so fucking sexy,” Shaun murmured, his breath ghosting over you before swiping his tongue across your damp folds.

You moaned loudly, one hand against the wall to stop yourself from falling, the other tangled in Shaun's hair as he licked at your entrance.

“Oh God, don't stop,” you gasped. He sucked on your clit, drawing more moans and sighs out of your mouth. It was too much and not enough at the same time, his lips and tongue knowing exactly where to suck and lick. You could feel your orgasm pooling in your stomach with each caress. “I'm so close…”

Shaun rolled his eyes up to meet yours, his tongue pushing into your opening as he gazed at you with such an intensity you'd never seen before. He wrapped his hands around your hips and pulled you onto him even more, his tongue moving fervently and drawing your release from you with a sharp cry.

 _“Shaun!_ ” Your back arched as you came, hand still grasping at his hair, the grip almost painfully tight. His tongue continued to lap at you hungrily, taking all your body had to offer until you pulled away, dropping almost bonelessly on to the bed. “Holy fuck…”

Shaun quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothes so he was as naked as you were, the sight of him bare and eager causing a heat to rise within you again. He took his hardened cock in his hand and gave a few teasing strokes, more for your benefit than his own, knowing what it did to you. The first time you'd asked Shaun to let you watch him touch himself he'd gotten adorably flustered, insisting that wasn't ‘something one let their partner see’. You'd managed to convince him, however, by showing him just how _fun_ it could be to watch. He'd never had a problem since then, happily indulging your future requests and making more than a few of his own.

He moved over you, kissing you with a fervor that made your toes curl as he gripped your thighs to wrap your legs around his middle. Lining himself up with your dripping opening he pushed his cock almost agonisingly slowly into you, dropping his head to the curve of your neck as he slid against your moist walls.

Shaun took one of your hands and laced your fingers together tightly, pinning your arm above your head. You could feel his wedding ring digging into your skin, a reminder that you belonged to each other, that he wanted to spend his life with _you_ , even with the rocky start to your relationship back when you'd first met and everything that had happened in between.

He cupped his free hand around one of your breasts and sucked the nipple into his mouth as he moved inside you, the action tugging at your clit as if they were connected. You moaned loudly, wantonly, a string of incoherent babbles and curses spilling from your lips as he gave your other nipple the same treatment, your cunt stretching around his generous size with each thrust, another orgasm building.

Shaun released your nipple and turned his mouth back to your own, his tongue sliding past your lips to tangle with your own, drinking your heady gasps and soft whimpers.

“Cum for me.” He rested his forehead against yours again as he spoke, voice hoarse. “I want to feel you cum around me.” His fingers slipped between your heated bodies to rub firmly at your clit, knowing exactly how to move them to bring you to the edge and send you over it.

Your orgasm crashed into you with a burst of colour behind your eyelids and Shaun's name cried out from deep within your chest. Your slick walls contracting around him had Shaun following you soon after, his own release spilling into you and joining your own. He didn't move for a few moments, his breath against your cheek as he came down from his high.

You scratched your nails across his back idly, enjoying the feeling of him over you, of his heated skin against your own.

“That feels good.” Shaun shifted himself slightly to let his softening cock slip out of you. “I think I'll fall asleep like this.”

“You might as well,” you snorted. “I always wake up to an armful of you anyway, Hastings.”

“Oh, piss off. You'd only think I didn't love you if you woke up and I was on the other side of the bed.” he huffed, lifting his head to look at you, a smile on his face.

“Fair point,” you conceded, returning Shaun's smile with a grin of your own. He pecked a kiss to the tip of your nose before pulling the bed covers over the two of you and rolling onto his back, tugging you with him. You rested your head on his chest as he held you close, inhaling the scent of chamomile that always seemed to cling to him. It was comforting, soothing, and it wasn’t long until you drifted off to sleep, cocooned securely in the arms of your husband.


End file.
